I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to liquid distribution systems and, more particularly, to a paint distribution system.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of previously known paint distribution systems for multiple station paint spray operations. Typically, the paint is maintained within a reservoir or drum and is connected to a plurality of spaced paint spray guns by a piping system. In order to prevent coagulation of the paint within the piping system, the paint is continuously circulated from the paint reservoir, to the paint spray guns and then back to the reservoir. In the event that the paint spray gun is actuated, it forms a liquid tap through which a portion of the paint within the piping system is discharged through the paint spray gun. Conversely, if all the guns are unactuated so that the liquid taps are all closed, the paint simply circulates through the piping system and is returned to the reservoir.
In order to maintain the velocity of the paint through the piping system and thus prevent coagulation of the paint, these previously known paint distribution systems typically employ a plurality of pressure regulators at spaced intervals throughout the piping system. One pressure regulator is conventionally associated with each color at each paint spray station and is adjusted to maintain a predetermined velocity in the circulating system. This pressure setting assures a minimum velocity of the paint within the piping system.
A primary disadvantage of these previously known paint distribution systems with pressure regulators is that the regulators are not only inaccurate but are also expensive to install and maintain. Furthermore, the pressure regulators must be periodically adjusted thus increasing the maintenance cost of the paint spray system.